Apples to Apples
by JustBreathe15
Summary: A drabble series based off cards I drew from the game Apples to Apples for Klaine. Some just Klaine, some based off my other stories. K rating for now, could potentially change later. Explanation in first chapter.
1. Explaination

**Hi guys! So, I've been trying to do a drabble series for a while now but I haven't thought of how I wanted to do it. Well, eventually my love for the card game **_**Apples to Apples**_** gave me an idea and here we are (something like this has likely been done before—I'm positive the idea of using _Apples to Apples_ to randomly draw drabble ideas has been done before). **

**What I've done, just for a short explanation, is drawn a total of twenty cards—10 green, 10 red. For each drawn, I'd pair one red with one green, and I'd have to write a drabble based on those cards. I didn't allow myself to pick new green cards once I picked one; however, I did allow myself three chances to draw a favorable red card. After three cards, I would have to stick with the red card I received. This is the list of cards I received (the numbers indicate the pairs, such as 1 being with 1, 2 being with 2, etc)—**

**Green Cards-**

**1. Spiritual**

**2. Rare**

**3. Tough**

**4. Comical**

**5. Glorious**

**6. Unusual**

**7. Crazed**

**8. Profound**

**9. Sultry**

**10. Innocent**

**Red Cards-**

**1. Milk**

**2. Boyfriend**

**3. Babies**

**4. A Bad Haircut**

**5. Red Raspberries**

**6. Goldfish**

**7. Cold pizza**

**8. My bathroom**

**9. Socks**

**10. Brains **

**I've gotten 1-6 written so far, so posts should be relatively quick. I hope everyone enjoys them! I've had a ton of fun writing this.**

**Also, one more thing, a big, big, big thank you to my beta, irishflute, who's beta'd each of the drabbles you see in here. She's amazingly awesome!**


	2. 1 Spirtual - Milk

"Blaine. We're cleaning out the refrigerator."

Blaine looks up sleepily from the couch, where he's laying flat-out on his stomach. He makes a noise somewhere between a grumble and growl. "It's Saturday."

"It will take maybe a half-hour."

"Kurt, I do 16 hours at NYADA, 20 hours at Callbacks, and I spend the rest of the time doting on your every whim… Saturday is my sweatpants day," Blaine responds. Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Yet, you still gel," Kurt says. He usually agrees with Blaine's policy of lazy Saturdays, but the last time he opened the fridge, he nearly gagged from the smell. Between eating out almost all the time and focusing on their studies, the surely rotting food has been mostly neglected. It's not an easy job, but someone had to fight the vicious mold accumulating in refrigerator—and Kurt certainly wasn't doing it alone. He doesn't want to put it off, either, so he smacks Blaine hard on the ass, which makes his boyfriend yelp and sit up. "Come on, I'm serious. The last time I opened that door, I nearly vomited!"

"Ugh, fine," Blaine reluctantly agrees. He stands up and rubs his bottom, pouting as he does so. "You didn't have to hit that hard, you know."

Kurt gives Blaine a coy smirk. "Just giving you some motivation."

Blaine rolls his eyes, but plants a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "All right, let's get this over with."

"Don't sound so excited, dear."

"There's only one reason I should have to get off the couch on Saturday," Blaine says, swinging his hips while walking towards the kitchen. Kurt laughs, even though the action catches his attention. What could he say? Blaine has great hips, and he knows how to use them. Blaine glances over his shoulder and smiles. "And we're doing that after we clean this stupid refrigerator."

"Such the gentlemen," Kurt comments, following after his boyfriend.

When Kurt gets to the kitchen, he gets the trashcan out of the pantry and parks it in front of the freezer. The moment Kurt opens the fridge, a rank odor hits both boys. Blaine actually gags and covers his nose while Kurt fights the urge to slam the door shut. "Oh my god!"

"Yes Blaine, shockingly enough, this wasn't just some elaborate plan to ruin your day," Kurt says while picking up a leaking box of...He opens the box to find out and immediately drops it into the trash. He makes a disgusted face when he sees how yellow the mayonnaise has become. "I thought we kept Finn around to avoid this."

Blaine opens the drawer, and chokes a little. "The cheese has mold on it. This is gross. How did it get like this?" His eyebrows draw together in confusion after he sniffs the air. "When did we have fish?"

Kurt peers into the drawer. He purses his lips together. "That's not fish. That's ham." Blaine shoves the drawer shut. Kurt smiles at Blaine's squeamish reaction. "It's not _that _bad. I've found a ton worse when it was just me and my Dad."

"I don't care. Let's just throw the whole fridge away. Clearly, we don't use it anyway," Blaine says. Kurt uses one hand to open the drawer so he can grab the 'fish'-ham and cheese. He grabs the carton of milk (which is visibly chunky as well as way past the expiration date) with his other hand and shoves it into his boyfriend's hands.

"Make yourself useful and dump this out."

Under any other circumstances, Blaine may have argued or at least made a sarcastic comment. In this particular situation where the task at hand would be taking him across the room away from the fridge, he took the milk and ran. Kurt starts on the more horrifying job of clearing out the neglected food.

He hears Blaine open the cap to the milk. Kurt dumps five cups of expired yogurt into the bag while the milk makes heavy, sloshy sounds in the sink. He also hears Blaine saying, "Dear god, please watch over this chucky milk as we dump it down the drain and into your kingdom—"

Kurt pauses and glances over his shoulder. "Are you saying a prayer for the spoiled milk?"

"And we ask lord, that you forgive us for ruining that which is most holy. The silkier of cereal, the softener of Oreos, and most importantly—the creamer of coffee when no creamer is available." Once the milk is gone, Blaine reattaches the cap, and then does the sign of the cross. Kurt laughs so hard; he feels tears gathering in his eyes. Or maybe that was just the rotten tomatoes. He couldn't decide. "Rest in peace. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy cow, amen. All right, time to give it a proper burial."

Blaine turns and basketball shoots the milk carton into the trash. Kurt laughs even more as he wipes the tears away from his eyes. Blaine looks very indignant. "Have some respect for the dead, Kurt."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt says with a shake of his head. "You're so spiritual."


	3. 2 Rare - Boyfriend

**Hey guys! First, thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews, follows, favorites, etc. You guys are amazing! Secondly, a little bit of back-story behind this one. Obviously, this card could have gone a few different ways, but rather than go down the romantic route, I decided to hit on Blaine's once mentioned love for the Buckeyes football team. In Ohio, (where I'm from, won't say where exactly for obvious reasons) the Ohio v.s. Michigan football is almost religious. Buckeyes hate Wolverines, Wolverines hate Buckeyes. We have entire shops devoted to this rivalry. So when I heard that Blaine was a Buckeyes fan, I thought 'I bet he's one of the guys who yells at the t.v. frantically,'. Thus, this was born. Enjoy! **

Blaine, for as long as Kurt has known him, has always been a very reserved person. He's always had his hair gelled down to a fault and his shirt stuffed into his pants. Even when he sings, Blaine retains control of his voice and body. So not many people know what it's like when Blaine loses control over something, but Kurt does.

Many people have made guesses as to what makes Blaine lose control whenever Kurt's mentioned this rare side. Some people thought maybe it happened during boxing (and yes, while that was true, even then, Blaine follows a certain form and structure—for his own safety if nothing else). Some people speculate that sex is what causes Blaine to lower his reserve. While that is also true to certain extent, Blaine always made sure Kurt was safe and comfortable during sex. There's only one thing that Kurt knows of that makes Blaine lose absolute control—

Watching the Ohio State Buckeyes play football.

"Come on, you're kidding me! How the hell is that unsportsmanlike conduct!?" Blaine shouts at the television. Kurt glances up from his magazine at his currently loud boyfriend. Burt and Finn are making their own complaints, but Blaine, as always, was the stereotypical angry fan. One minute, he's asking Kurt about going to the mall tomorrow, the next, he's screaming at a group of men who can't hear him.

"Unbelievable," Finn says with a shake of his head, as if there wasn't some ear-piercing yelling going on from the other side of the couch. Blaine's glaring at the t.v. with such intensity that Kurt's afraid it might burst into flames. Blaine blinks, and then turns to face Kurt.

"What time are we going on that double date again, hon?" Blaine asks sweetly. Kurt shouldn't be so put-off by the less-than-subtle change in Blaine's tone, considering how many Buckeye games he's sat through, but he is.

Kurt puts that aside, and clears his throat. "Well, Mercedes hasn't confirmed, but I think we're shooting for around 6:30, maybe—"

"SERIOUSLY?! You'll make some bogus call on our guys, but you won't CALL THAT?!" Blaine shouts, which makes Kurt cover his ears. He swears they'll be ringing for days thanks to Blaine's booming voice. Not even Rachel's high notes could cause this much drum damage. Blaine grumbles something under his breath and turns back to Kurt, cheery as ever. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"6:30, maybe 7," Kurt replies quickly before Blaine could start yelling again. He nods and kisses Kurt on the cheek.

Blaine stands up and tells Kurt, "All right, well, I have to go to the bathroom. Don't miss me too much." He gives a playful wink before heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh, I won't dear." Kurt mumbles lowly. He then turns to his father and stepbrother—both of whom appeared completely unconcerned with Blaine's shouting. "How do you guys not notice that?"

Burt chuckles. "Oh, we notice, but believe me kiddo, Blaine's not the first shouter I've met. At least he's not a Wolverine fan," he says with disgust. Kurt can't help but smile at his father's approval of Blaine, even if it was something to do with football. "Besides, that last call was a steaming pile of bullshit."

Kurt shakes his head. He supposes he has to love Blaine and all his faults—including his lack of reservation during a football game.


	4. 3 Tough - Babies

**This one is based off the**_** Ours**_** story and actually takes place within the timeline of **_**Ours**_**. Happy Glee day everyone!**

Dealing with twin toddlers was hard enough as it was. Dealing with twin toddlers who were both sick was a living nightmare. One of those toddlers having asthma along with the flu? It was mentally and physically exhausting.

Kurt sits in the chair and rocks Aimee back and forth. He can see Court resting soundly (though not soundlessly, Kurt thinks, wincing at his congested deep breaths) through the crib bars. He's the one who's better off, too. Aimee's been up all night coughing, crying, and keeping everyone awake. He's sure her throat's aching as much as her lungs must be. Kurt's barely left her side out of fear she may have an asthma attack. Blaine hasn't been much better. He went to work, knowing how hard it would be for his understudy to fill in at the last minute, but he's called every hour to check in on both Aimee and Court.

Aimee starts crying again; it's strained and almost silent. Kurt feels a little like crying himself at his daughter's misery. He reaches over and grabs another tissue to wipe her red nose. "I know, sweetie. You're a mess, aren't you?" The girl whimpers and buries her head further into Kurt's chest. She turns her head when she realizes it's too difficult to breathe that way. He runs a hand through her ear-length hair and kisses the top of her head.

Kurt doesn't even notice Blaine standing in the doorway until he speaks, "How are they?"

Kurt looks up at his husband. Blaine's still wearing his stage make-up, his hair all over from him quickly switching his clothes. The character of Galileo didn't require a lot of make-up, but Kurt can tell the crew did all they could to hide the circles under his eyes. Kurt touches his hand to Aimee's back. God, he can feel how wet her breathing is. "She's still really congested. Court's sleeping, so I consider that progress," Kurt says, glancing up at the clock. He raises an eyebrow. "It's 10:45. How did you get home so fast?"

Blaine smiles weakly. "Lots of speeding. I might be making an appearance on the news later." Kurt smiles back the best he can, but it's listless. "Babe, you look exhausted. Why don't you let me hold her for awhile?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Kurt blinks, trying to get his tired eyes back in focus. He knows the minute he lays in his bed, he'll be tossing and turning with worry, but a few minutes up and about would probably ease his anxiousness. He stands and hands Aimee off as carefully as he can. The toddler clings to Blaine, her mouth open to catch every breath she can as her eyes droop. Kurt puts a hand over her warm cheek. "We should give them both some medicine before they sleep—well, try to sleep anyway."

Blaine pats Aimee's back and sighs. "I should have just told them to put the understudy on. I should have never left you and the kids alone."

"There isn't anything you could do, Blaine. Believe me, if there was, I'd be doing it," Kurt says, although, part of him wishes Blaine had stayed home too. It wouldn't have made the kids being sick any easier, but he could keep Kurt from worrying himself sick. As it was, Kurt feels like his stomach is in knots, and that's only matched by the pounding in his head. If the emotional stress didn't ease soon, he'll be the one screaming his throat sore. He's guessing Blaine wasn't too far behind him—maybe he's even closer to the breaking point since he has to deal with this stress as well as perform as if nothing in his world was going wrong.

As if to push him a little closer to that point, he hears Court start to scream. His raspy cries plunge a knife right in Kurt's heart, and Blaine's too. The two men share similar expressions of anguish, fear, and frustration. Aimee manages to wail along with her brother, and all hopes of getting her to sleep were dashed. It'd be another long night of wiping runny noses, watching steam rise from the vaporizer, and feeling guilty because the two beautiful creatures they love so much are going through this agonizing experience.

There's nothing they can do, though. They just have to comfort their kids and push on until the end. Tough it out for Aimee and Court's sake. That's what keeps Kurt from diving off the edge. He ignores the knots, the headache, the fear, and tells Blaine, "I'll go get the medicine."


	5. 4 Comical - Bad Haircut

**My little head-canon about why Blaine gels his hair. Not technically a Klaine drabble—it's more of an Anderson family drabble. Enjoy!**

Abby Anderson runs a hand through her youngest son's long curls while he's eating breakfast. "Blaine, you're getting hair in your cereal." The six-year-old shrugs and picks a piece of cereal from his curls. She makes a face when he pops it in his mouth. "Have you been sucking on your hair?"

"A little," Blaine says, picking up his bowl and slurping down his leftover milk. She shakes her head in disgust.

His curls are simply all over the place: in his eyes; over his ears, some of it even tickles his nose. She's always been very adamant about not cutting his gorgeous curls; now she's starting to wonder if the damage is beyond repair. His hair is getting straggly and she can pick out a lot split-ends. Just like that, she makes a decision.

She goes upstairs and retrieves her husband's clippers, a comb, a towel, and a pair of scissors. Blaine's eyes go wide when his mother sets everything on the table. "Mommy…"

"It's okay, baby. I used to trim your uncles hair, you know," Abby says reassuringly. Blaine seems less comfortable.

"Uncle Vicky is bald, Mommy."

Abby's grasp tightens on the towel. "Yes, but he wasn't always that way. All right, let's get this towel on you."

And Blaine is such a sweet and compliant child that he lets his mom put the towel over his shoulders. She ties the towel and picks up the scissors first. Abby stares at her son's fluffy hair and considers how she wants to cut it. She wasn't a stranger to cutting hair; she really did cut her big brother's hair after her mother passed away. That, of course, was always using one setting on the clippers with the hair being buzzed. Her husband might like seeing a buzz-cut on their little boy, but Abby won't.

She pulls at a spilt curl and stretches it out. Before she can change her mind, Abby snips it. Blaine flinches at the sound, but doesn't get erratic. Abby decides that it'll be better just to go as quick as possible.

It's only after she chops through the layers of curls and has trouble evening the hair by his ears that she realizes how bad of an idea this whole thing was. Some parts of Blaine's hair are still poofy while other parts are shaved too short. It looks like an awkward Afro, only the Afro part was too short to pass as acceptable. Abby would have laughed if this weren't such a disaster. The only way she could think to fix it was to shave everything down, and she knew Blaine wouldn't like that. She didn't see any other choice. "Um, Blaine honey…"

Blaine rubs a hand over his hair. His eyes go wide as they start to water. _Oh no…_"Mommy, what did you do!"

"Now, now, it's not that bad. Blaine!" Blaine jumps off of the chair and leans down in front of the refrigerator. It's stainless steel, so he can see his reflection. Blaine gasps when he sees the result of his haircut. Hell breaks loose after that—Blaine starts screaming. "Blaine, honey, please!"

"You broke my hair! You broke it!" he cries. Snot and tears just pour down Blaine's face; he's pounding his fist on the floor and kicking. "My hair is broke!"

Abby feels terrible. She wishes she could take it back, but her back's against the wall on this one. He's really going to hate it when she tells him she's going to have to shave his hair down until it's even.

Cooper comes downstairs then. Her teenage son looks annoyed, even though it's nearing ten in the morning. She can only assume Blaine woke him up from his sacred slumber. "What are you crying about—" Cooper stops in his tracks when he sees Blaine's hair. He looks at his guilty mother and then back at his brother. A moment later, Cooper is laughing hysterically. "Mom, what the hell did you do my little brother?"

Blaine pushes himself into a sitting up position and whimpers. "She broke my hair!"

"Well, I'm impressed with your methods of punishment, but this might file under cruel and unusual. He looks like poodle's butt."

"Cooper John Anderson, would you stop?!" Abby yells when Blaine starts crying all over again. "It's bad enough I'm going to have to shave it all off—"

Blaine lets out a high-pitched wail. Cooper and Abby cover their ears. "No! No! No!" Blaine cries repeatedly. Cooper pulls his hands from his ears.

Cooper goes back upstairs while Abby tries to sooth Blaine. She really does need to fix his hair, no matter how much he disagrees with the end result. She thought Cooper had left now that he had gotten his jokes in. She's very surprised when returns with a bottle of indistinguishable substance. He kneels down in front of Blaine.

"Look up, Squirt," Cooper says. Blaine's lips tremble when he looks up at Cooper. Cooper pops open the bottle and pours clears liquid into his palm and starts running it through Blaine's hair. Abby realizes it's hair gel when Blaine's hair immediately flattens. She also sees that it's actually working quite well. With the hair gel, Blaine's hair looks in place, as if it's supposed to be cut that way. Cooper gets the gel to how he likes it and rubs the rest of it on his pajama pants. "All right, check it out."

Blaine sniffles and looks at his reflection. In a manner of seconds, his entire face changes. Blaine touches the top of his head, watching as his hair retains its shape. The six-year-old grins. "Coop, you fixed it!"

Abby's beyond relieved. She smiles at the way Cooper chuckles and pats the top of Blaine's head. She's lucky that her oldest son is such a good brother. "That's why I'm the boss and you're the lackey, Squirt."

Well, he's a good big brother most of the time anyway.


	6. 5 Glorious - Red Raspberries

**Short but hopefully sweet and enjoyable :)**

A tasteful red raspberry wine is what he's currently drinking. He sloshes the sparkling crimson liquid in the crystal glass and holds it up to his mouth. The pungent yet elegant smell seeps up into his nose and spreads through his blood. He closes his eyes and commits the smell to memory before sipping the liquid between his lips. It hits hard with a strong flavor and then slides down sweet and tangy. Kurt smiles and opens his eyes, peering down across the room at the most handsome man he's ever seen.

He's glorious. He lights up the room when he's in it, everyone listens when he speaks, and he's charismatic enough to talk a man into promising him the rest of his life. After all, he had done that to Kurt. In fact, Kurt, who's always considered himself a logical person, is sure he would follow his new husband anywhere in the world. He loves Blaine, and he would remember the way he looked this day as much as he would remember the wine. All symbols of the day they were married.

Blaine's eyes flicker up and catch Kurt's stare. It's the only time they've been separated—when Blaine was dragged away to say goodbye to one of his aunts—but Kurt feels the same spark he always does with Blaine. Blaine smiles at him and lifts his own glass of wine. The same red raspberry wine Kurt is drinking. Just one of many things they'll be sharing from now on. Kurt smiles back. Blaine is toasting to their marriage.

Kurt raises his own glass and then brings it to lips. It's a flavor he could get use to.


	7. 6 Unusual - Goldfish

**Since the last one was short, I decided to go ahead and post another one. This one is another from the **_**Ours**_** series. Features Court, Aimee, and toddler Dalton! Enjoy!**

"Blaine, let's cut through the clothing aisle."

"Nice try, Kurt."

Kurt glares him down. "Like I would buy clothes here. Seriously, honey we should cut through the clothes before—"

"Fluffies!" Aimee shouts, dropping off the end of the cart and running towards the pet section. Court lets go off the cart and follows after his sister. Thankfully, Dalton's sitting in the cart seat, but he starts making what Blaine calls 'toddler noises' and leaning out to try and follow the twin five-year-olds. Kurt tilts his head so he can glare at the sheepish-looking Blaine.

"I told you," Kurt tells Blaine matter-of-fact. The adults push the cart (with Dalton) towards the pet section to reclaim their kids. Sure enough, Aimee's face is nearly pressed up against the hamster tank.

"Daddy, Papa, can we get a hamster?" Aimee asks in her sweetest voice. Kurt glares at Blaine again, this time with more intensity. They've talked about pets before and, after a bad experience with a class pet when Kurt was a kid, a hamster was one of the least acceptable pets. On the other hand, if you didn't reject Aimee in just the right way, then she'd throw a huge tantrum. Blaine bit his lip and decided to deter her with something else.

"Here sweetie, why don't we look at the fishies with Court," Blaine says, guiding her away towards the fish tanks.

Kurt sighs and leans on the cart handle. Dalton makes grabby motions. "Fi-fi." _Well, since we're here, anyway_. Kurt lifts Dalton up and takes him around the cart to see the fish. He kneels beside his twins and Blaine so Dalton can see the goldfish. The two-year-old screams and giggles. "Fi-fi! Dada look!"

"Yes, fishies. Not dirty, not biting, perfectly safe fish—are you hearing all this, Mimi?"

"They aren't fluffy, Daddy."

"I'll glue fur on these things before I let a hamster in my house," Kurt murmurs.

He hears a loud gasp, and realizes it's coming from his eldest son. Both parents turn towards Court, whose eyes are wide. "Papa! What's wrong with that fish?!"

Kurt looks over and frowns. It wasn't anything new to him—just one of those goldfish that looked like you could see its brain (Kurt doesn't remember what they're called—he's always found them particularly ugly). He didn't see them in a lot of convenience stores, though, so it's likely his children have never seen a fish like this before.

Aimee looks into the tank Court and Blaine are looking in. She makes a face. "His head is funny. Why is it like that, Papa?"

Blaine smirks when he sees the fish. "Oh, that's an oranda," He says. Oranda! _That's what it is_, Kurt thinks. "They're all like that. It's just a growth on their head. They get it in their cheeks too, like this—" Blaine puffs out his cheeks and Aimee and Court laugh. Dalton lets out a half-scream, half-laugh so even Kurt smiles. Blaine deflates his cheek and smiles. "They're not weird, they're just unusual."

"What's the difference?" Aimee asks, just as sweetly as she did when she asked to get a hamster. For having been accused of being both, Kurt's not sure how to explain the difference. Blaine bites his lip as he considers the question.

"Well, saying someone's weird, it feels like it's kind of an insult or like it's a bad thing they're like that. Being unusual still means you're not like everyone else, but it doesn't mean it's a bad thing—in fact, the things that most people consider unusual are the things that tend to be more valuable."

Court tilts his head. "Why?" he asks in a confused tone. Blaine shrugs.

"I guess because if they're unusual, that means they're rare. I met someone many people considered unusual once, and I haven't been able to let him go ever since," Blaine looks directly at Kurt in the most adoring and loving way. Kurt is amazed after all these years, Blaine can still make his heart soar and his cheeks flush like they're teenagers again.

Dalton notices and taps Kurt's cheek with his little hand. "Red," He says.

Kurt runs a hand through his son's hair, hoping his older (less subtle) children wouldn't pick up on it. Blaine has, and he's smug now, making Kurt reply, "Yeah, the same thing happened to me. Only this guy was weird." Blaine pouts and Kurt shakes his head with a smile. "But I still love him."

Blaine seems fine with that as they turn back to looking at the fish. Dalton reaches a finger out and touches the glass where the oranda has swum up. The fish touches the glass where Dalton's finger is and the toddler squeals in delight. "Dada, fi-fi!"

"I see," Aimee tilts in her head and shrugs.

"He's kinda cute…Daddy, can we get a or-or…uh, the big brain fish?"

Kurt stands up with Dalton and uses his free hand to pinch his husband's shoulder. Blaine yelps and rubs it. "Come on, we have groceries to get."

Court frowns. "Does that mean no?"

"Listen to your dad, kids," Blaine says, glaring at Kurt. Kurt gives him a 'you deserve it' look. Aimee rolls her eyes and follows last.

"You said you would glue fur on it!"


	8. 7 Crazed - Cold Pizza

**This time, I decided to write about pre-relationship/just friends Blaine and Kurt. This particular drabble is rated T for soon-to-be obvious reasons…Not entirely sure how this one came to be. In any case, enjoy!**

It isn't easy being lead singer of the Warblers but Blaine's taken the responsibility as seriously as he can. The Warblers certainly don't make it easy—the school should consider letting Blaine board for free considering he practically babysits the group of boys (if Wes, David, and Thad are the parents, that is). Having Kurt around to act as another voice of reason is nice, but even Kurt's bitch glares aren't always enough to stop the rowdier members of the group.

It's a different scenario all together when Jeff calls Blaine about an hour before lights out. "Blaine, we have a problem."

Blaine sighs and leans back in his chair. "Jeff, I thought we agreed that the guys using your shampoo wasn't considered an emergency."

"We agreed on no such thing, but actually, not why I called you. You see—"

"Jeffry, why aren't you swimming?! The water is like liquid jello! Mmmm jello. Can we go get jello?"

Blaine pauses. "Jeff, is that—"

"Kurt. Yeah," He answers, drawing out the yeah. Blaine crosses from annoyed to terrified—Kurt's voice is higher than usual, and while he hasn't known Kurt for long, he's pretty sure Kurt would never say anything like that. Jeff elaborates on the situation. "You see, Kurt was going to the kitchen to get some milk before bed, and he happened to run into Maxwell and Jason."

"Oh god," Blaine breathes out. Maxwell and Jason weren't Warblers, but they were known around the school. They were the stoners, and if anyone needed access to 'sense-enhancing' narcotics, they were the guys to go to. Since Dalton's zero-tolerance policy wasn't restricted to bullying, the council encouraged Warblers to stay clear of Maxwell and Jason—Kurt however, hasn't been here long enough to know that.

"Jeffry, are you talking to Blaine?" Kurt asks in an adorably dopey voice.

Still, Blaine didn't think Kurt would be a problem. He's confused until Jeff says, "Well, they were eating some left-overs of their infamous pizza and offered Kurt some. And you know, poor Kurt's been so busy catching up to the curriculum, he probably hasn't eaten anything all day and well—"

The phone makes a lot of muffled noise. After a moment of hearing movement, Kurt answers, "Hi Blaine! Blaine, honey, come swimming with Jeffry and me!"

"Kurt—honey," He responds carefully with a blush. Kurt's a cute kid, there's no denying that, and in the weeks since he's arrived at Dalton, they've been teasing each other. Of course, he's still not prepared to hear the term of endearment, even if Kurt is high. "Where are you and Jeff?"

"Uhhhhhh, let me think—" He imagines Kurt looking around, trying to take in his surroundings through a cloud of haze. "-uh, fuck, I don't know. I want to be in the kitchen. Get me some more of that pizza."

"No! No! No! Just uh, give the phone back to Jeff."

"But I want to talk to you!" Kurt whines. Actually whines. Dear god, how much marijuana was in that pizza?

"I know, sweetie, but I need to find out where you are. Give the phone back to…Jeffry."

"But Blaine—"

He hears more wrestling and protests from Kurt. "Me again," Jeff says. "We're at the fountain in the middle of campus. I'd come quickly and with blankets. Maybe some jello? I've been trying to lure him out, but he's stubborn. You probably know all about that though, don't you?" Blaine rolls his eyes at Jeff's insinuations and hangs up. He gets up and grabs a few towels from his given stack before rushing out the door and through the hallways. He hopes Kurt isn't as difficult as he sounds like he is right now—they have a limited amount of time before lights out. Somehow, he doubts the administrators would buy it if they said Kurt got high inadvertently from a pizza.

When he gets to the fountain, he sees Jeff knee deep in fountain water. Kurt, however, is soaking wet and on his hands and knees in the water. His normally perfectly styled hair is dripping wet and hanging over his bloodshot eyes. He blinks and smiles when he sees Blaine. "Blaine! You came to save me! My prince!"

Jeff chuckles. "I've been out here for a half-hour, but Blaine's the prince?"

Blaine stops at the edge of the fountain. He sets down the towels and reaches out. "Kurt! It's almost time for bed! Come out of the fountain!"

Kurt rolls on his back lazily and just lays in the water. "I can't get up…"

"You were just wrestling with me a little bit ago," Jeff points out. Kurt huffs and rolls his head until he can see Blaine.

"I'm tired. Can you pick me up and carry me?"

"Well—" Blaine runs a hand over his gelled head. Kurt starts splashing his arms in the water.

"PLEASE!"

Blaine shushes Kurt. He leans down and takes off his shoes. Then, he rolls up his pants and takes one step in the water. Blaine gasps at how cold the water is. Jeff laughs, which earns him a glare from Blaine. Jeff rolls his eyes. "Oh, and I've just been standing out here trying to coax our little pothead out of the water."

The lead singer rolls growls and brings his other foot in the water. He trudges through the fountain and over to Kurt. Kurt lifts his arms up when Blaine comes into view. Blaine leans down and uses his boxing muscles to lift the surprisingly heavy boy from the water. Blaine squeaks at the sudden cold, but Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and hums. "My hero."

"Oh, okay. Let's get out of the water, now," Blaine says, smiling at the way Kurt leans his drowsy head on his shoulder. He blinks his eyes open—glassy and red where it should be white, but his iris sparkles that brilliant glasz color. Eyes that could convince Blaine to walk through water.

He sets Kurt on the ground unsteadily. Jeff had gotten out a while before and had a towel ready. Jeff wraps a towel around Kurt's shoulder and smirks. "Got a little crazy there, huh buddy?" Kurt nods slowly. Blaine can't help but find Kurt adorable. Even soaking wet and high as a kite, it's hard for Blaine to get mad at him.

"Blaine, can we get some jello before bed?"

Blaine laughs and starts guiding Kurt towards the dormitories with Jeff following behind. He has a feeling Kurt will start to crash by the time they get back to the forms. "We'll see… I just hoped you learned a lesson about accepting pizza from strangers."

Kurt licks his lips. "So good."


	9. 8 Profound - My Bathroom

**This one is probably pretty predictable, but I had a hard time coming up with something for this! So, I decided to do a post-Prom story. Enjoy :)**

"Blaine?" It's a few hours after prom. Kurt's standing in the doorway in his pajamas, watching his boyfriend stare at his curls in the mirror. Well, glare is more like it. It's like an alien sprouted out of the top Blaine's head—he probably would have been happier if it was an evil extra-terrestrial. It's simultaneously bitter and amusing.

It leaves a bad taste in his mouth because it's upsetting to see Blaine so distraught over something he really can't change. It's amusing because, well, it's hair. Even Kurt didn't get this upset on a bad hair day. Granted, Blaine's hair is a little more than wild right now, but with some product (as in, not mounds and mounds of gel), it could actually be pretty cute. Kurt steps into his bathroom and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck from behind. He presses a kiss to it and mutters, "It's still going to be there in the morning, you know." Blaine grasps the sink counter and sighs.

"I know. I only wish it'd go away."

"You want to be bald?" Kurt asks. Blaine turns enough to glare at Kurt, who can't help but smile at the action.

"I want to go to a school dance without every one staring at me." Those words could mean anything. Most people had their beliefs about why Blaine wears his hair the way he does. Kurt knows this goes beyond a beloved hairstyle. It represents Blaine's insecurities; the one physical trait he can't stand about himself. Anyone who's seen the way Blaine gels just assumes it's the way he is. Kurt knows it's a symptom of a greater personality trait—Blaine's need to be perfect and fit in. Kurt's the opposite in this way. He doesn't fit in and he's damn proud of it. There are lots of things he wishes he could change physically (each one disappearing the older he got) but personality wise, he loves who he is. At least in this way, Kurt can change his outside to match what he feels on the inside. Blaine's insecurities eat him from the inside out, and having the visual reminder out for everyone to see can't be any fun.

"That's not going to happen, not as long as you're with me," Kurt says. Blaine cracks a smile and puts his hands over Kurt's arms. "People are always going to stare."

"Well, that's because you're beautiful," Blaine says matter-of-fact. Kurt rolls his eyes and Blaine laughs. "I mean it. You're stunning. Even when I was worried about what everyone thought about my hair, all I could think about was how delicious you looked with your shirt open."

"Well Blaine, I just couldn't hide the secret any longer. I'm a sex-god sent here to take the world by storm." Kurt reaches his hand cautiously for Blaine's curls. Blaine closes his eyes and tenses, like his boyfriend might strike him against the head. Kurt gently twirls a finger in his curls. It's full of volume and bounce, as soft as a baby's blanket yet with as much spring as a trampoline. Often, Kurt's fantasized about seeing Blaine in natural form, and he's wondered why it's taken so long for Blaine to finally let go. Sure, his hair's difficult, but it's rich and has potential. It would have been so easy to make it into something presentable, so why did Blaine insist on hiding it?

Well, that's already been said. Blaine hates his hair and, by default, believes everyone should hate it. Kurt doesn't. Kurt knows it's impossible to hate Blaine or anything that belongs to Blaine.

Just like that, the finger stops twirling as he looks into Blaine's eyes in the mirror. He's been in love with Blaine since the moment they met. He's dreamed of living his life with Blaine and spending the rest of their days together, but it's now that he realizes it's not just a dream. It's reality. Kurt knows somewhere in the deepest parts of his heart that this is his role in life—being Blaine's supporter, being his strength, and being the love of his life. No matter where he goes or what he does, he knows he'll be right back here. Loving Blaine and assuring him that he's perfect. In return, Blaine will do the same for him. They belong in each other's life. They are each other's forever.

Not exactly the most romantic place to make this realization, but Kurt smiles nonetheless. He gently turns Blaine around and faces him. Blaine raises an eyebrow at the look in Kurt's eyes. "What is it?"

"You'd have to be in my head to get it," Kurt tells him. He grabs Blaine's hands and leads him out of the bathroom, and towards the bed. "Seems like a waste of time when you could be getting into my pants instead."

Blaine chuckles as he leans Kurt down on the bed. They share a long, passionate kiss. Kurt's hands slide through Blaine's curls. No tenseness this time, just complete and totally trust. Blaine breaks the kiss and reaches for the lamplight. Kurt grabs his hand and smirks. "Leave it." Blaine looks uncertain. Kurt leans up and kisses Blaine. "I love everything about you, Blaine. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Blaine's eyes soften. "It's not." He takes the hand that was reaching for the lamplight and strokes Kurt's cheek. "Because I love everything about you too."

"Even the snapping?" Kurt asks breathlessly. Blaine laughs at the once painful memory. He kisses Kurt's lips.

"Even the snapping."


	10. 9 Sultry - Socks

**Definitely rated T for language and some seductively Klaine. I might end up changing the rating all-together but we'll see. Enjoy :) **

"Okay, I got popcorn, candy, and a work out planned for tomorrow. Let the movie marathon commence!" Kurt says, dropping down on the couch next to his fiancée. Blaine smiles and grabs a handful of popcorn. They've been busy lately, planning for a wedding, working all day, and then dealing with a pregnant Rachel. Friday's was their sacred night—the night where they made sure to make time for each other and pushed away all other distractions. Usually, that involved going out for dinner and something a little more exciting, but it's been a particularly hard week for both men. When Kurt suggested they order take-out and have a movie night instead, Blaine remembers exactly why Kurt is his soul mate.

Kurt picks _The Ugly Truth_ for them to watch first. A cute, oddly romantic movie with a leading man they'll both like. It doesn't take long for Kurt to perch his feet in Blaine's lap. Blaine smiles at his fiancée's lack of subtly and starts rubbing Kurt's leg. His hand drifts over fleece clad skin, under which were those deliciously toned legs, and right down until he reaches his—

Ridiculous socks. The fabric is stretchy and made from bamboo, which is why Kurt likes them so much. Supposedly, wearing them is like walking on clouds (if clouds were made out of amazing, Kurt always adds). The thing that's so funny about them is that they're rag-patch socks. The heels are bright red, the toes dark green. The rest of the socks have stripes alternating in color—blue, yellow, blue, yellow until they reach the top. Just over the ankle, the band is dark green with light sparkles. God knows where Kurt got these horrendous things or what made him try them but they were his comfort socks and against all odds, he loved them. Blaine just laughs because he's sure Kurt stole them from a hobo.

"Oh my god, these things," Blaine says, pinching the band and snapping it against Kurt's skin. Kurt yelps, kicking Blaine with his other foot.

"You're just jealous because I know what heaven feels like," Kurt responds, coyly cocking his eyebrow and popping a piece of candy into his mouth. Blaine tries not to smile but it's not so easy when he's teasing his fiancée. Especially when they reach a role-reversal like this where Blaine is the one picking on a piece of clothing of Kurt's.

"Oh honey, I thought I was your heaven?"

"Get over yourself. If only you made me feel as good as these socks." Blaine is laughing hard enough to produce tears now. Kurt's doing the same, covering his mouth to muffle the snorts coming out of his mouth.

Once he's done laughing, Blaine digs his finger under the band of the socks. With a sly look, he asks Kurt, "If you love these socks so much, maybe you should marry them instead of me."

Kurt hums, bending and stretching his foot until his toes were grazing Blaine's lap. The smooth fabric rubbed against Blaine's pajamas. "Please, I wouldn't be caught in public with these. I just have my late night rendezvous and tell them not to call the office. Don't want my fiancée finding out or anything. "

Blaine's fingers slip down into Kurt's socks, sandwiched between the, he had to admit, unimaginably soft fabric and his fiancée's silky leg hair. He couldn't say which one felt better. It's smooth when Blaine reaches his ankle; he rubs against the skin slowly, knowing how sensitive Kurt's is there.

The older boy releases a content sigh and Blaine smirks. "I hear he's quite possessive, this fiancée of yours."

"He can be," Kurt says, playing along and licking his lips. Blaine's pupils darken as he starts pulling the sock down.

"I don't think he likes sharing what belongs to him—especially something as stunning as you."

"He does seem to like referring to himself in the third person, though," Kurt teases but adds before the moment passes. "How do you suppose he keeps from sharing what belongs to him?"

Blaine takes the sock off and rubs over Kurt's foot. Usually, he doesn't see the sexual appeal in feet. Kurt's okay with this as he doesn't like his feet being touched all that much; it's taken years just for Blaine to be able to give Kurt foot rubs after a long day. Now, as Blaine touches Kurt's skin—delicate in the dip, rough at the ball, slightly calloused around the toes. It's taken hours upon hours of running, dancing, and hard work to sculpt his feet to this point. He trails fingers over the top of Kurt's foot, taking note of the clear polish on his trim toenails. Kurt's attentive to his body in every way and that's one of the many things Blaine just finds irresistible about Kurt. He takes pride in who he is down to the finest detail.

"Tell him he's beautiful, worship the ground he walks on—" Blaine leans down puts his lips just where Kurt's foot connects to his legs. Blaine sucks gently, making Kurt moan softly. Kurt leans his head back and closes his eyes. Blaine touches the still sock-clad ankle of Kurt's other leg and licks over the red mark he's just made. "Marks him. So everyone knows who he belongs to."

"God damn it, Blaine," Kurt breathes, opening his eyes to stare at Blaine. Blaine chuckles against Kurt's skin and takes on a proud look. "There's no way what you just did should be this sexy."

"Yeah, well…" Blaine sits up and flashes the sock he took off of Kurt's foot. "I seem to remember you saying these socks made you feel better than I did, but it was so easy for me to take them off. Do I still need to get over myself?"

"Absolutely." Kurt claims Blaine's lips in a fast kiss and grins. "Doesn't mean you shouldn't put your good advice to work."

"Poor socks," Blaine teases while slipping off Kurt's other sock. "Just tossed aside like nothing. You're a cold costumer Kurt future Hummel-Anderson."

"Mhm, and don't you forget, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."


	11. 10 Innocent - Brains

**The last drabble…for this round. I drew another round of cards (which I'll be posting next) so the drabble fun can continue! Thank you everyone for your support :)**

**As for this particular drabble; since I did one about Blaine as a kid, I decided to do one about Kurt as a kid. Some people may be confused as to why Kurt's mom is named Amy in this. I tend to give Blaine's parents different names in different fanfics (for example, Blaine's mom has three different names—Abby in Ours/Dreams, Robin in TRS, and Paula in NOS) and accidentally, I've done this with Kurt's mom too. In TRS she goes by the fan-canon name Elizabeth, but I named her Amy in Ours/Dreams, so since I have that one follow canon, I decided to go with that one. Hope you guys like it! Thanks again!**

"Daddy, I don't think this is gonna work." Burt smiles to reassure his six-year-old son though he himself is far from it. Kurt's hands are shaking the baseball bat he's holding. Burt's having second thoughts about his activity of choice for father-son bonding time, but he wants Kurt to at least try a sport. Just because he likes things like shoes and tiaras and (Burt shivers) tea parties doesn't mean he can't like sports too.

"You'll be fine buddy; just keep your eye on the ball."

"Dad…"

"Just trust me, Kurt," Burt says. Kurt grimaces but pulls the baseball bat back. Burt decides to do a slow under hand toss. Kurt will probably still miss but he'll learn to watch the ball.

What he didn't count on—but probably should have because he knows his son—was that Kurt would flinch and drive the bat down, putting his face right in the way of where the baseball is heading. Burt gasps at the _crack_ sound when Kurt is struck against the head. His son falls to his knees and clutches his head with a scream.

Burt runs as fast as he did when he played football for McKinley. "Kurt!" He kneels down to check over Kurt. Fortunately, he's resilient, so Kurt isn't shedding a tear. Unfortunately, a reddish-black bruise is already forming along his temple where he was hit. "Oh my god, buddy are you all right?"

Kurt blinks and reaches up to touch the bruise. His eyes widen. "Oh my god. Oh my god, I'm going to look awful!"

"No, no, you look fine," Burt say. His wife's going to be home in a few hours, and she's not going to be happy when she finds out about this. Amy told him to do whatever Kurt wanted and got mad last year when Burt suggested signing Kurt up for t-ball. If she saw that Kurt got hurt doing something he didn't want to do, she would bring the wrath of hell upon him, and Burt's always maintained that the man who said 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was talking about Amy Hummel. "Listen bud, uh… we're going to tell your mom you bumped into something, all right?"

Kurt manages a cold glare. "I didn't bump into anything. _That_ stupid ball bumped into _my_ head!" Kurt shouts, pointing at his swelling bruise.

"I know and I'm sorry but your mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I threw a ball at you and hurt you."

Kurt's glare softens. Large eyes look up at Burt the same way they always seem to—with love, admiration, and an overwhelming desire to be perfect. It twists his heart that he's asking Kurt to lie but that's nothing compared to what Amy might do if she finds out. She's threatened to block his sports channels, overcook his food and then of course, there was the great dry-spell '93. At the time, all he had done was accidentally donate a few of her contour dresses, so hurting Kurt while doing something his son protested against would certainly be a dry-spell worthy offense. Even if Kurt didn't know that, he knows how crazy evil his mom can be with her punishments.

Finally, Kurt answers, "Okay. I hurt my head bumping into a shelf."

Burt looks relieved. "That's a good idea. I really—"

"At the toy store," Kurt interrupts suddenly. Burt relief falls away when he realizes what Kurt is doing. He forgot in his fear of what Amy might do that Kurt could be just as maniacal as his mother. "I bumped my head against a shelf at a toy store because you were buying me that new tea set I've been begging you for."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Burt asks, tone turning stern because his son has never dared to blackmail him before. Today however, Kurt is confident in his abilities. He makes his eyes water as he clutches his bruise.

"Maybe Mommy would buy it for me after I tell her how you made play baseball even though I told you I wasn't ready, and it hit me in the head, and—"

"All right, fine, I'll get you the damn tea set!" Burt hisses. Kurt smirks again and put his arms up for Burt to carry him. Burt rolls his eyes but lifts his son into his arms. They get into the truck and Kurt looks happy despite his very apparent injury. Kurt's always been tough for his age. He's also smart with the innocent look to make himself appear vulnerable, which is proving to be a deadly combination. Burt's mostly annoyed but he can't help but be proud too.

And afraid; mostly for the person who would one day bear the blunt of Kurt's scorn. God help that man.


	12. Apples to Apples: Round 2

Apples to Apples: Round 2

I added a rule change to this round. Whenever I draw a 'create your own' card, my beta gets to decide what that card will be.

**Green cards:**

11. Spicy

12. Unbelievable

13. Complicated

14. Fancy

15. Explosive

16. Puffy

17. Confused

18. Pathetic

19. Loud

20. Realistic

**Red cards:**

11. Having an Operation

12. Create Your Own (My beta picked Potted Plant

13. Europe

14. Cell Phones

15. Screeching

16. Bungee Jumping

17. Diamonds

18. Rain

19. Firefighters

20. Road Trips


	13. 11 Spicey - Having An Operation

It's 11:00 on a Sunday night and Kurt feels like he's a spy on a mission. He's wearing all black, a bag tucked under his arm, and he's currently tiptoeing through the Anderson's back door. Usually, he's against sneaking around, but in this case, he's making an exception. Blaine text him a little while ago to say despite the numerous pain medications, he couldn't sleep. He's too nervous about his eye surgery tomorrow. Kurt decided to cheer him up by bringing him one of his favorite junk food treats (that isn't candy)— fast food spicy chicken sandwiches. The grease leaking though the bag and soaking into Kurt's jacket makes him want to vomit, but he'd do anything for Blaine after what happened with Sebastian.

He makes it three steps into the kitchen when the lights switch on. Kurt curses and looks up. Thankfully, it's Blaine's mom and not his father.

Mrs. Anderson, who's told him to call her Abby a million times, stares at Kurt. Without her make-up and with her curls untamed, it's easy to see where Blaine gets most of his looks. She's wearing a robe and silk pajamas, making Kurt wince both because both the color was terrible and he may have woken her up. He does like her (that is, when she's actually around), but he's sure the fact he's sneaking into her house with a greasy bag makes him look bad.

Finally, after a long, awkward silence, she speaks. "Kurt sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well uh—not what it looks like," he responds. She looks over Kurt's entire attire before bringing her eyes back to his face.

"It looks like you're sneaking into the house so if it's not what it looks like, I don't think I want to know what it really is." Kurt blushes and looks down at the floor at her insinuation. She motions to the bag. "What's that?"

Kurt stares at the blank white bag, soaking with the grease from the French fries. "Oh! A few chicken sandwiches and some fries from that fast food place Blaine likes. I know he's not supposed to eat after midnight so I thought I'd bring him his favorite sandwich before… I was just going to slip in, eat and leave, and I swear I wasn't going to wake you up but obviously I did, and I swear this won't happen again, not that's it's happened before! This is the first time and I—"

Mrs. Anderson holds up her hand to cease Kurt's rambling. The corner of her lip upturns. "You brought that over for Blaine?" Kurt nods. A full smile spreads across her lips. "That is very sweet of you."

"It's the least I could do," Kurt says guiltily.

Mrs. Anderson taps her slipper-clad foot against the tile. Finally, she answers, "Not a bite past midnight." Kurt nods in agreement and follows her upstairs. She opens the door. Blaine is lying in bed, fast asleep from the pain medicine. Mrs. Anderson leans against the door, watching as Kurt approaches her son. Kurt sits on the edge of the bed and reaches out to gently shake Blaine awake.

Blaine blinks awake and turns his head. Kurt tries not to cringe at the eye patch. Blaine's smile is just the thing to ward off his guilt. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

Kurt smiles back while holding up the bag. "I tried to sneak you in some comfort food but your mom caught me."

Blaine chuckles quietly. "You were always a bad spy."

Kurt helps Blaine sit up so they can eat their food. The fact that Blaine's more excited than Kurt's seen him in days is worth all the grease he's going to have to work off later.

Mrs. Anderson watches them with warmth in her eyes. Kurt's never really been close to Blaine's parents. Not because they were mean or obscenely rude people but because they were never really around. Kurt knows Blaine's dad isn't entirely comfortable with his sexuality—he's never done anything Kurt would consider out of line but it's clear he's not as accepting as Kurt's father. Mrs. Anderson, on the other hand, has never made a strong impression one way or another until now. Kurt now feels like maybe he's seeing her for what she really is. Maybe she's not the best mom, maybe she's not the dream mother-in-law he's always wanted, but she's still a mother and it's obvious she cares about Blaine's happiness.

Kurt shakes the bag. "Mrs. Anderson, do you want to share these fries with me so I don't have to work out all day tomorrow?"

Mrs. Anderson laughs and pushes herself off the door. "Sure, but please, call me Abby."

It's not the first time she's said that, but it's the first time Kurt feels comfortable enough with her to agree. "Okay Abby."


	14. 12 Unbelievable - Potted Plant

**Just a little note: In case anyone's wondering, yes, Kevin is Joey Ritcher's character from Glee :) I don't know if the character was named (or ever will be) but he looked like a Kevin so, that's the name I went with. Enjoy :)**

Kurt doesn't always have time to visit Blaine at his part-time job, but when he does, it's usually on Monday nights rather than Friday. Working at Callbacks is demanding for Blaine on Fridays, especially when it's essentially his job to get a group of Rachel Berrys drunk, so he never really has time to talk to Kurt when he visits then. Callbacks is always quiet on Mondays, and Blaine, a NYU student named Nancy, and the manager Ashley were only ones one staff. Kurt doesn't have anywhere to be or any homework he needs to do, so he decides to go keep Blaine company. Well, more accurately, Blaine and Nancy were on staff while Ashley was in the back office with her boyfriend 'moving the desk.' The good thing about that is that Kurt can hang out at the bar while Blaine works.

Except when he arrives, it turns out Blaine isn't bored—he's not sure _what_ his boyfriend is doing exactly. Whatever it is, it has to do with a browning plant whose leaves falling off. "Blaine, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Something that's completely hopeless," Nancy mutters, not evening looking up from her book. Blaine glowers at her and then turns back to Kurt.

"Hey babe. Kevin and I have been nursing this plant round clock," Blaine says. Kurt's fairly familiar with Kevin. He's a member of the Adam's Apples and is one of his closer acquaintances at NYADA. He also works at Callbacks, meaning he and Blaine have worked a couple shifts together. In that time, Kevin and Blaine have become best friends. "Ashley bought it when the owners complained about not having enough décor, but no one's watered it in a while and there's like no sunlight in here so—"

Kurt whistled. "So it's nothing less than a miracle that it's lasted this long. I think I have to side with Nancy on this one." Nancy gave Blaine a smug smile before going back to her homework. Kurt wants to chuckle but can't because Blaine looks so upset about the plant. It doesn't make much sense to Kurt—Blaine's never liked gardening or shown a particular fondness for plants. In fact, Blaine complains about being forced to do yard work with his mother as a kid at every chance he gets. At the same time, it's just in Blaine's nature to care. He hates to see anything die, even something that many people wouldn't see as a living creature. "How long have you and Kevin been working on it?"

Blaine sighs, leaning down on the bar. "For a week. We've tried almost everything. I think it might help if we get it better soil but I'm afraid even moving it will kill it."

Kurt can't say he disagrees—poor thing. Kurt traces a finger up the stem. It's not dead yet but it doesn't have much hope left. Just gently tapping it made the plant move around way more than it should.

"Well, it can't hurt it at this point. I can run down to the corner store where they sell flowers and see if they have any revival soil." All it takes is a flash of Blaine's puppy dog eyes and Kurt does just that. The very knowledgeable (and way too enthusiastic) storekeeper gave him a bag of odd smelling soil and more advice than he thought possible about plant care. Carefully, Blaine and Kurt place the plant in the new soil and set it up closer to the window where it can get more sunlight. Nancy rolls her eyes at them, and maybe in her situation Kurt would do the same, but all they can do is hope.

Weeks pass, and Kurt manages to keep tabs on the plant. Blaine says he and Kevin have been taking turns looking after the plant—making sure it gets sunlight during the day, watering it in between delivering orders, and even hiding it behind the bar during the busier times. Kurt can't help but laugh when he hangs out at the bar Friday nights and watches Blaine and Kevin jump around the plant to serve people.

It's a month and a half later when Blaine comes home from work. Kurt looks up from the book he's reading and almost gasps.

Blaine sets the very same plant on the table—at least, he thinks it's the same. It doesn't look anything like it used to. The plant is pure green with bouncing leaves and beautiful red flowers that are open and beaming like a shining sun. Kurt smiles. "Is that that the same plant that was on Death's door?"

Blaine looks proud of himself. "It sure is, sugar. Kev and I have been working our butts off and this little guy pulled through against all odds. Amazing, isn't it?"

Kurt blinks, his smile growing. "Unbelievable. Don't you want to keep it at Callbacks, though?"

His boyfriend bites his lip and sits down next to him on the couch. "Well, the thing is, we've worked so hard to keep it alive and I know as long as it's at the bar, it won't be taken care of like it should be. It deserves a good home after all it's been through."

"Well, at least it's pretty now," Kurt teases. Yet, he feels a sense of pride over what they've accomplished. They saved a life and now they're giving that life new meaning.

Maybe it was just a plant, but it's also an underdog. Just like they use to be.


	15. 13 Europe - Complicated

It's funny how quickly their dream honeymoon turned into the mass-transit system from hell. Well, it might be funny if Kurt wasn't sitting beside Blaine absolutely fuming. Blaine's thankful the anger isn't guided towards him, but he's still in the danger zone. If Kurt gets any more upset, he'll explode and promptly take Blaine with him—thus fulfilling the 'till death' part of their recent marriage vows- but it's not exactly what Blaine had in mind when he took that particular oath.

"They can't keep us here forever, right? I mean, even if we've been here—"

"Two hours past our scheduled flight. Not to mention the forty-five minutes we spent before that talking to the obnoxious woman at security who thought there was something 'suspicious' about your passport," Kurt grumbles, shaking his head. "At this rate, we'll be lucky if we're in Paris before we're thirty."

Blaine sighs and leans back in his chair. He thought a direct trip to Paris would be easier than having to stop somewhere in between. He had no idea getting on the plane would be the most complicated part of this whole thing. "Look at the bright side, it was my first time being profiled because of my race instead of my sexual orientation."

Kurt snorts. "I don't know what's worse—she was dumb enough to think you were Middle Eastern or that she was racist enough to think you could be dangerous because she thought you were Middle Eastern."

"It's close but I'd have to say the latter since the time it took to clear my 'random security check' is what made you so upset." Blaine takes a risk and pats Kurt's hand. "Smile baby, we're supposed to be having fun. It's our honeymoon, remember?"

"Exactly! We should six hours away from Paris right now, sipping champagne in our first class seats and whispering about all the crazy hot sex we're going to have later!" The older lady that's sitting behind them coughs loudly. Kurt flushes and adds quietly. "This is bullshit."

Kurt's anger breaks away revealing how upset he is about this. Blaine is too, but this has always been Kurt's dream honeymoon. He's planned every detail to perfection and expects nothing less. Which is unrealistic in theory, but Blaine thought the same thing about their love and look where they are now. For the longest time, Blaine didn't know if he'd be allowed to marry anyone, let alone the man of his dreams. Yet, yesterday afternoon Blaine did both. For all Blaine cared, they could have been spending the first day of their honeymoon in Sue's office. The only reason he isn't happy is because Kurt isn't happy.

Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I need ice cream. Like now."

He's teasing but Blaine gets up and walks to the food court. Blaine buys both of them a milkshake and returns to where Kurt is sitting. Kurt's sadness is immediately cast aside for adoration. Blaine smiles at Kurt's sudden change. "I know it's not champagne but I think it'll do until we get on the plane."

Kurt sighs again, this time releasing a silent expression of 'oh well'. He holds up his cup and smiles at Blaine. "To starting our honeymoon regardless of where we're starting it?"

Blaine chuckles. "To us," Blaine corrects, tapping his cup against Kurt's.


	16. 14 Fancy - Cell Phones

**This one is probably rated T for language. Just to be safe! To fit with the Cell Phone part, this entire fanfic is in text messages between Klaine. Enjoy!**

_**Kurt:**_ I'm going to kill her.

_Blaine:_ Rachel?

**Kurt:** I'm going to murder her. I'm going to take her body, put it a shallow grave, and pray to the god I don't believe in that she burns in a fiery spot-light lacking hell!

_Blaine:_ Honey, no offense, but this is the same song and dance you've been doing since this wedding planning process began. You'll have to be more specific about which way Rachel's ruined our entire wedding.

**Kurt:** Remember how just two weeks ago I finally got her to agree on a maid of honor dress that matched my bridesmaids dress but allowed her to still be the center of attention? Remember what a pain in the ass she was about the entire thing and how I fell behind on the rest of my planning because of it?

_Blaine:_ Yes. Did she change her mind about the, may I just add stunning, dress?

**Kurt:** Worse…

_Blaine:_ I find that hard to believe, honey.

_Blaine:_ Did she ruin the dress?

**Kurt:** Worse…

_Blaine:_ She didn't burn it, did she?

**Kurt:** Blaine, Rachel's pregnant.

**Kurt:** Blaine?

_Blaine:_ Still here…. You're joking, right?

**Kurt:** Nope.

_Blaine:_ Seriously? Rachel's pregnant?

**Kurt:** Mhm… exactly 7 months before our wedding.

**Kurt:** Which means there's absolutely no way she'll FIT IN THE FUCKING DRESS I PICKED FOR HER!

_Blaine:_ Did you actually shout that? Or were you being dramatic?

_Blaine:_ Did I make you mad with that comment?

**Kurt:** Not anymore than I already was! Blaine, how could she do this to me?! I give her the chance, no, the privilege, to stand beside me during the most important event of my life, and she screws it up by getting pregnant?! By my stepbrother of all people?!

_Blaine:_ Well, they are married.

**Kurt:** Don't muddy the situation with facts! Rachel is out of the wedding! I'll replace her with Mercedes and I'll make Leah my new bridesmaid!

_Blaine:_ Okay, you've overreacting. A. You're not going to kick your best friend and future sister-in-law out of the wedding. B. There's no way you're going to let my brother's trashy wife anywhere near this wedding. C. Have you even stopped to realize that we're going to be uncles again?!

**Kurt**: As much as I love them, I don't know if I can count as Michael and Mason as my nephews just yet.

_Blaine:_ Kurt, you've been with me since before they were born. They count.

**Kurt:** Okay, okay, they count…

**Kurt:** and I guess I'm excited I'm going to be an uncle again. I just don't understand why they couldn't wait until after our wedding to do this?

_Blaine:_ Knowing Finn and Rachel, they probably didn't plan this.

**Kurt:** I suppose I can't argue against that….

_Blaine:_ It's fine Kurt—we'll just let out the dress.

**Kurt:** I'm pretty sure we're going to have to get a new dress all together and we won't be able to do it until we're closer to the wedding.

**Kurt:** This kid better be the best niece/nephew ever. I don't let just anyone ruin my wedding, you know.

_Blaine:_ I'm moved by the love in your voice. I'm sure Finn and Rachel's child will be glad to know you were more upset about a fancy dress than happy about them being born.

**Kurt:** I know, I'm the perfect uncle.


	17. 15 Explosion - Screeching

**Not entirely sure why I decided to do this but…An AU in which Kurt is a doctor and Blaine is the new intern. I hope you all don't mind indulging my insanity :) A little longer than the usual drabble, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless. As a side note, even though I said it the first chapter, I want to give my beta, irishflute, an extra shout out. She's been working on very little sleep lately and made time to read through this not once, but twice (I ended up doing a massive rewrite). She's the best!**

Dr. Kurt Hummel had seen his fair share of crazy nights in the E.R. but tonight takes the cake. Along with a random apartment explosion in lower Manhattan as well as a premature labor caused by said explosion, it seems every drug addict in New York City decided tonight was the night to overdose on their drug of choice. It also happens to be the weekend Dr. Berry is off on her extravagant vacation with her fiancée, Kurt's stepbrother, and no one can seem to get a hold of his nurse of choice, Santana Lopez (or 'oddly' enough, Nurse Pierce for that matter), leaving the hospital understaffed.

In med school, they learned that they should always treat the person most in need; what they failed to mention was how to determine who is in the most need when a series of freak accidents occur. Kurt listens for the person screeching the most and follows that voice until he finds its owner. The first thing he sees when he pulls back the curtain is a flood of blood covering a man lying on a gurney, suffocating him really. Next, he sees the cause of this ailment—glass and debris embedded in his stomach. A large piece of glass peaks from the left side of his abdomen, right where his spleen is located. If he hasn't punctured it, it's nothing short of a miracle. The intern Blaine Anderson is attending him now but he's almost as pale as their patient is. Sweat forms along his brow and it annoys Kurt. He never had much patience for the softies—it was so much easier when the interns came to him already calm, cool, and collected. He considers calling another intern in but Anderson is skilled despite his nerves. Besides, Kurt needs all the help he can get right now.

"What's his blood pressure?" Kurt asks, snapping into action immediately. The man's head lulls as he releases a loud groan. Blaine moves to check his vitals once Kurt almost pushes his out of the way while pulling on a pair of gloves. "Vitals, Anderson. Lesson one of med school—"

"Right, sorry. It's about 90/55 but it's decreasing. Heart rate is fast but I can't tell if it's from everything going on or something more serious."

"Because glass in the body is an everyday occurrence," Kurt says with a near eye roll.

"I'm sorry sir, I was a little preoccupied trying to stop him from bleeding to death."

Blaine's little moments of rebellion are cute if nothing else. Kurt can appreciate the spirit but it doesn't mean much if the flesh is weak. "Has anyone ever told you that you need to work on your bedside manner?" The man releases another loud screech as Kurt presses against his abdomen. He's hardly impressed. Once you've heard Rachel Berry scream commands from an operating room, nothing makes your ears ring anymore. The area Kurt touches is hard and swelling more by the second. "How long have you've been trying to stop the bleeding?"

"I don't know—about fifteen minutes?"

"Ah-huh, then that puppy's not going to clot itself. We need to move into an operating room, preferably sooner rather than later." Blaine's still trying to get a steady measure of blood pressure. Kurt can't help but give him an amused look. "Or would prefer later, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine sighs and runs a hand through his gelled hair (for all the good it did him, as the long shift had managed to ruin the perfection he'd worked his hair into). Kurt has no idea if his face is flushed from embarrassment, exhaustion, or a mixture of the two. "Right, no, I'm sorry. This is just the busiest the E.R. has been since I started working here."

"Oh honey, it's cute that you think that but I've seen worse. Welcome to New York." Kurt hands him the phone. "Call for an operating room while I try to stifle the bleeding."

Kurt returns to his patient and investigates the wound closer, an indifferent demeanor washing over him. Chances are they're looking at a full spleen removal and he's probably going to have to close up some other internal injuries while he's at it. Most people probably think the only thing Kurt's worried about is what an inconvenience this is to him. Instead, he's trying his best to focus on the injury and not the man's name on the chart. He doesn't want to know this man on any sort of personal level because the more he gets to know him, the more invested he is and the more invested he is, the more likely he is to screw up like he did before.

"Dr. Hummel, there isn't an operating room open."

Kurt glances up at Blaine, no change in facial expression though his heart is dropping as he speaks. "There has to be."

Blaine nearly shakes at his low tone. "I'm sorry but there was only one left and Dr. Smythe just got it."

_Of course_, Kurt chastises in his mind, of course it would be Sebastian Smythe M.D. (Major Douche) who would inadvertently foil his attempts to save a human life. Sebastian and Kurt were competitive doctors, having come from the same med school and then hired by the same hospital. In reality, Kurt supposed you could call them friends—not on the same level he is with Dr. Berry or Dr. Jones, but they did help each other out from time to time. They were just more likely to hit each other than they were to hug each other.

He pulls off his gloves and throws them in the trashcan as he heads out. "Stay on the phone in case a room opens up."

"Wait, where are you-?!"

Kurt pulls the curtain shut behind him and hustles across the busy E.R. He spots Dr. Smythe just as he sees his patient off, the gurney being escorted by nurse Cohen-Chang and the intern Ryder Lynn toward the elevator. He grabs Sebastian's shoulder before he can follow behind. When Sebastian turns and sees Kurt, a cat-like grin forms. "Dr. Hummel, what can I do for you?"

"You have the last operating room and my patient needs it."

"So does mine."

Kurt snorts. "Clearly not, otherwise, why would you be wasting your time talking to me?"

"Because I always have time for your cheerful disposition, Dr. Hummel. That and the last time I ignored you, I had clipboard thrown at my head," Sebastian all too quickly points out. Kurt rolls his eyes; honestly, some people just couldn't let things go.

"I tapped you with my clipboard. You saying I 'threw it' makes me sound like a barbarian. Now I have a man with a ruptured spleen who's relying on Mr. Anderson to keep his blood inside his body and I have absolutely no time to play games with you, _Dr. Smythe_," Kurt adds lowly. Sebastian's smile finally fades as he crosses his arms.

"I understand that you're use to screaming and shouting, and bullying people into getting your way but that doesn't entitle you to piss on whatever you want and call it yours. Did you ever stop to consider that maybe my patient needs it more? Is massive internal bleeding serious enough to get a room?"

_Why yes- yes it was_, Kurt agrees internally. Damn him. It's not any less serious than a ruptured spleen—it wasn't any more, but it certainly wasn't any less. In this case, it did in fact come down to first come, first serve. "And what am I to do? Hand Blaine a gun and have him put down his patient like Old Yeller? Your patient could easily make the trip to County."

"I'm sure yours could as well and at the risk of sounding childish—dibs," Sebastian says obviously making no attempt to hide his pride. "Now if you excuse me Dr. Hummel, I have to get to _my_ operating room."

Kurt opens his mouth to at least get in the final word, but Sebastian's already turned around and making his way towards the elevators. Kurt takes three deeps breaths before returning to his patient. He's gotten impossibly paler in the time Kurt's left. Blaine has the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder as he works to stop the bleeding. It does look like its starting to slow, and Kurt's grateful for that much.

"Don't bother—we have to send him to County and hope they have an operating room open," Kurt says half-sarcastically. Blaine's shoulders sank in disappointment. "Dr. Smythe's patient does, in fact, have seniority; that tricky bastard."

"So I need to get an ambulance for Mr. Benson?"

He pauses. So that's the man's name. Somehow, it makes him feel all the guiltier for not being able to take care of him, which is why he didn't do names or play nice with other people.

"As soon as possible."

()

About five hours, and Kurt is so exhausted he can barely nibble on his apple and sip his coffee. Things have started to calm down but Kurt still has a long time before his shift is officially over with.

Marley, Rory, and Blaine, are all on the other side of the room, opting to lie against each other likes puppies rather than take in whatever sustenance they could get. In a way, puppies are a good comparison as far as Kurt is concerned—young and still so dependent on their mentors. They were still optimistic about the world and had no idea just how insane this place could make you. That's what the first year of this internship would show them though.

Blaine finally pulls himself up from his companions and moseys over to the coffee pot. Kurt watches him the most his tired eyes will let him. Blaine reaches up to the cabinet to get some more coffee grounds. As he does so, his scrubs shirt pulls up just enough to show a line of well-toned skin. Kurt digs his teeth into the apple and lets his mind go wild. Interns come and go but Blaine Anderson has stuck out in Kurt's mind since day one. He never had issues with playing favorites but he was particularly kind to Blaine, which was unusual. Typically, he didn't go out of his way to baby the interns and he never held back when one of them did something stupid, but earlier tonight, Blaine had been a blundering mess and Kurt let him off with a few sarcastic comments. Of course, this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Blaine's been the center of Kurt's bed time fantasies.

_Nothing in the slightest_, Kurt thinks finally tearing off the bite of apple. The coffee pot beeps. Blaine pours himself a full cup and douses it in sugar. Kurt expects him to go back over to Marley and Rory but instead he slides across from Kurt. "Dr. Hummel, could I talk to you?"

Kurt sees how tiny Blaine is making himself right now and isn't sure how to take it. Blaine could be a great doctor one day except he has this tendency to beat himself up when he screws up. Kurt learned long ago that in this business when you make a mistake you had to just let go or it would eat you alive. It doesn't matter how good you are if, in the end, you let your nerves get the better of you. Still, Blaine does look a little sad, his big eyes adding to the puppy simile. "Is this about earlier?"

Blaine nods. "I'm sorry for being such an idiot. Tonight was just so busy and I thought I had a handle on Mr. Benson but clearly I didn't…and, well, if you hadn't come in when you did, he probably would have died before I even thought about surgery."

"You were an idiot," Kurt agrees in a teasing tone light enough that Blaine actually gives a small smile. "But we're all idiots every now and then."

Blaine laughs and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, but tonight I hit a new low."

"You had a very bad night. Is it going to be your last? Not even close. You don't even know bad nights until you've had a thought-to-be-extinct virus almost spread through your hospital—don't ask, long story." Blaine's smile grows and so does Kurt's. The funny thing is that Blaine thought he was joking about that particular instance. "Just do yourself a favor. Move on. Your patients will thank you."

The intern considers Kurt's advice and nods. "I'll try. It won't be easy."

_Don't I know it_, Kurt adds in his head. Instead he says, "It's either that or pick a new career."

Most interns would have scoffed, Blaine just smirks. "I think my parents would kill me after all the money they spent on med school."

"I thought you said you didn't do babysitting," Dr. Mercedes Jones jokes after walking into the break room. Blaine averts his eyes immediately as he is still in trouble with the OB/GYN after last week when he took the last basket of tater tots from the hospital cafeteria. Kurt chuckles.

"Mr. Anderson and I were just having friendly conversation—where the hell have you been?"

"Hell. In the form of a distressed first-time mother delivering a baby who decided to make an early appearance. The cool thing is she had a girl and she named her after me," Mercedes says matter-of–fact.

"That's like the third kid someone's named after you, it's unfair! No one names anything after me when I save their life."

"Well, you're not willing to look at the things I am."

"This is true," Kurt admits. He picks up his coffee cup and what's left of is apple and takes over to the trash. Then he snaps his fingers at the interns, causing Rory and Marley to jump. "Break time's over. You can sleep when you're dead!"

Marley rubs her eyes tiredly before pushing herself up. Blaine stands from the table with a chuckle. "We just might die if we work any harder." Kurt shakes his head and walks out, intending to take advantage of his sudden sprout of energy. Considering their conversation, he's hardly surprised when Blaine jogs up next to him. "Dr. Hummel, um, I have a question…"

Kurt stops and looks at Blaine. The younger man seems to tense under his superior's gaze nervously—not like he's afraid Kurt will hit him but more like he's afraid Kurt will laugh at him. Now that he's taken a break, there's no mistaking the blush in his face. He's embarrassed.

Kurt thinks maybe, just maybe, Blaine's thinking of asking him out. It's obvious the two have been attracted to each other, with Blaine laughing at all of Kurt's jokes and Kurt's easiness when it comes to Blaine's mistakes. He can't deny they have a great charisma together. Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of asking Blaine out himself. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't think it was a bad idea.

Still, with Blaine looking just so absolutely adorable, it'd be really hard to say no. Fortunately, Kurt doesn't have to make that professional choice. "Um never mind. Forget I said anything."

Unfortunately, he's not pleased about it at all. He forces a small smile and nods. "All right then. Let's get to work."


End file.
